


October 8th, 2016 - Winter, Part 1

by IMAgentMI



Series: October Microfic-a-Day Project [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: North is practicing with lucid dreams.  Theta gets to experience winter.





	

“C’mon North!”

North blinked in surprise and satisfaction as the lucid dream solidified around him. He turned in place, taking in the winter landscape of his youth. It was softer somehow, idyllic like a Christmas card, as though it was built on nostalgia rather than fact. A small hand tugged at his sleeve. 

Theta grinned up at him. He knew it was Theta, but what he saw was a white-blonde child, eight or nine years old, cheeks and nose turning slightly red in the cold and eyes that looked too big for his face. North was, in fact, staring down at the image of his younger self. 

Theta tugged at him again, “This time, let’s go make a snowman!” North concentrated for a moment, and a red and blue knitted cap appeared on Theta’s head. North reached over, smiled and pulled the front edge of the hat down over Theta’s face, while Theta squealed and pulled it back up.

“Just a second - we’re not set for the weather.” Parkas, mittens, boots and bright coloured scarves appeared, dressing them both layer by layer, and North was pleased how much easier it was this time around. He probably could have just created a dreamscape without cold, but this was for Theta, and Theta wanted it to feel real. 

That was why North found himself sweating a little in his heavy parka as he and Theta worked together to roll a large snowball on top of an even bigger one. They filled the cracks between the two with packing snow, and ignored the way that their toes were slowly going cold as they worked. Theta announced how he wanted to dress the snowman, and North willed each decoration into being, one at a time. He lifted Theta so he could press in buttons for the eyes, and had to actually help get the carrot-nose pressed far enough into the tightly packed snow. A scarf and a bonafide top hat rounded out the ensemble, and the two stepped back to admire their work. 

“That was a lot of fun, North.”

“Yeah buddy, it sure was.”

“Can we do this again tomorrow? I want to try skating. No... sledding!”

North chuckled. “Yeah, we can. Not every night though - I need to get a proper night’s sleep sometimes.”

“Okay.”

North let the dream fray, start to unravel into normal sleep. “Goodnight, buddy.” 

“Goodnight, North.”


End file.
